Miranda Cosgrove
thumbMiranda Taylor Cosgrove, nacio en Los Angeles, California, Estados Unidos el 14 de mayo de 1993 (18 años), es una actriz y cantante estadounidense, mejor conocida por interpretar a Megan Parker en Drake & Josh y a Carly Shay en iCarly. Su carrera comenzo cuando ella tenia tan solo 3 años de edad. Carrera como actriz Su primera aparicion el television fue en el 2001 como una niña de 5 años Lana Lang en el episodio piloto de "Samallville". Cosgrove continuo su debut en el cine en la pelicula de 2003, "School of Rock". Despues el 11 de enero de 2004 debuto la serie "Drake & Josh", serie en la que interpretaba a Megan Parker, hermana de Drake Parker y hermanastra de Josh Nichols, niña que les hace maldades a ambos. Ella siguio apareciendo en series de Nickelodeon y series creadas por Dan Schneider, como (Zoey 101, The Amanda Show, Kenan & Kell, All That, etc.) Despues de participar en series de Dan Schnieder, Cosgrove acepto protagonizar su siguiente serie de Dan (en ese entonces), que llevaria el titulo de iCarly. La serie se empezo a emitir en septiembre de 2007 y hasta el momento continua la serie que ahora tiene cinco temporadas mas una sexta confirmada la cual sera la final de toda la serie. 2007 - presente; ICarly thumb|izquierda|right|Cosgrove grabando el episodio de [[iCarly "La Cita de Sam y Freddie".]] A principios de 2007 se comenzo a rodar la serie que Cosgrove protagonizaria, titulada ICarly, serie que comenzo sus emisiones en septiembre de 2007 en Estados Unidos de America. Despues en noviembre de 2008, la serie saco su primer film titulado iCarly en Japon (iGo to Japan), pelicula que recibio una critica positiva. Para la cuarta temporada de la serie la cual comenzo en julio de 2010, se planeaban 26 episodios pero no, solo fueron 13 episodios, los otros ya fueron de la quinta temporada que Nickelodeon no habia anunciado. En la tercera temporada en un episodio titulado Ay, Me Equivoque (iBloop), en el que mostrban todos los errores de la serie, en la quinta temporada se hizo un episodios muy similar a ese titulado Ay, Me Volvi a Equivocar: Errores Electrizantes (iBloop 2: Electric Bloopaloo), en el que igual mostraban errores, pero solo de la cuarta y quinta temporada de la serie. La sexta temporada de la serie es la ultima, fue estrenada en Estados Unidos el 24 de marzo de 2012, y su final sera en noviembre de ese mismo año. Carrera musical Cosgrove no es solo una actriz sino tambien canta. Miranda debuto en 2007 con la primer banda sonora de ICarly. Despues en 2008, Cosgrove comenzo a grabar su album debut como solista que seria su primer EP titulado About You Now. En abril de 2010, Miranda lanzo su segundo album titulado Sparks Fly, que con el video Kissin' U, hizo que se vendiera altamente en Europa y Norteamerica. Para marzo de 2011, Cosgrove saca su tercer album como solista y segundo EP que lleva el nombre de High Maintenance, con el que triunfo mas que con sus albums pasados. Television * Smallville (2001) * Drake & Josh (2004 - 2007) * Grounded For Life (2004) * What's New, Scooby-Doo? * Lilo & Stitch: The Series (2005) * iCarly (2007 - presente) * Zoey 101 (2007) * Just Jordan (2007) * Unfabulous (2007) * The Naked Brothers Band: Mystery Girl (2008) * 7 Secrets (2010) * Big Time Rush (2010) * The Good Wife (2010) Peliculas * School of Rock (2003) * Yours, Mind and Ours (2005) * Here Comes Peter Cottontail (2005) * Keeping Up with the Steins (2006) * The Wild Stallion (2006) * Merry Christmas, Drake & Josh (2008) * Despicable Me (2010) Discografia ;Albumes de estudio *Sparks Fly (2010) ;EP's *About You Now (2009) *Kissin' U Remix (2010 *High Maintenance (2011) ;Sencillos *Kissin' U *Dancing Crazy ;Soundtracks *ICarly (2008) *ICarly: iSoundtrack II (2012) Categoría:icarly Categoría:iCarly Categoría:Tod Categoría:Todo Categoría:Artistas